


This Town's Only Big Enough For One Of Us

by QueenOfTheKrispyKreme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheKrispyKreme/pseuds/QueenOfTheKrispyKreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakehaus and Fake AH Crew live two separate lives until Lawrence gets into an altercation with Geoff at the bar. They originally attempt to resolve the issue peacefully but as the two crews encounter each other more and more, they quickly begin to realize that there's only room for one crew in Los Santos.</p><p>[Main Story - Not On Hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Fight, Interrupted

It's a late night in Los Santos as usual. The sun has set long ago but the action was just beginning for many people. Lawrence is sitting in his usual bar waiting for his drink next to a man who seemingly was in here all day. Lawrence placed his hand on his forehead, running his fingers through his hair and turned to the side to observe the man. He was the average looking height and in average shape. His hair was slightly disheveled and his clothing slightly wrinkled. His arms and hands were covered in intricate tattoos.

"Hm." Lawrence said to himself.

The bartender walked back over, placing a glass of whiskey on the bar. Both Lawrence and the man's hands grabbed at the glass simultaneously, each having a firm grip on their respective sides.    
   
"What the fuck are you doing? This is mine, get your own." The man said, turning to face Lawrence. His breath reeked of alcohol.   
   
"This  _is_ my own, I'm the one who should be asking you the questions here. Now fuck off."   
   
The man suddenly stood up and faced Lawrence. "Listen, asshole, I don't know what your fucking problem is but I'm about to solve it."   
   
Lawrence stood up and grabbed the bottle next to him, breaking it on the side of the bar. "Solve it then."   
   
The door to the bar opened.    
   
"That's enough. You can't fight a drunk man, Lawrence." Kovic said, grabbing the bottle out of Lawrence's hand and beginning to escort him out.   
   
"That's right, bitch out. You wouldn't give me much trouble anyway since I'd just end up kicking your fucking ass." Exclaimed the man as he took his seat back.    
   
Lawrence wiggled his way out of Adam's grip and walked back over to the man.    
   
"I don't think I heard you correctly."   
   
The man chuckled as he took a heavy sip from the glass of the claimed whiskey. "Trust me, you heard me. I didn't stutter."

Lawrence suddenly enraged, grabbed the glass from out of the man's hands and threw the rest of the contents on him. The man stood back up.  
   
"That's it, no one throws a drink on me. You, me, outside. Now."   
   
The man stormed past the two of them and straight outside of the bar.    
   
"What the fuck, man? You're not seriously going to go fight this guy, are you?"   
   
Lawrence leaned in close. "Watch me." He followed the man outside. Adam, reluctantly close behind.   
   
"It's been a while since I had to kick the shit out of someone but I'm ready to refresh my memory."   
   
"Fuck you."   
   
The two of them threw up their fists and began to fight. Adam sighed as he knew there was no point of intervening. The man threw a heavy left jab but Lawrence ducked and caught him in the eye with a counterattack. The man stumbled backwards, nearly falling over.   
   
"Didn't think I had it in me, did you old man?"   
   
The man twisted his face in disgust and came charging back at Lawrence, taking him by surprise. Swinging again with his left, he caught Lawrence in the mouth.   
   
"No one calls me an old man."   
   
Lawrence turned to the side and spit out blood. He checked his teeth with his tongue.    
   
"That's it, I've had enough."    
   
As Lawrence went in for another attack, a red dot from a laser pointer suddenly appeared on his chest.    
   
"Oh shit." Adam leapt into action, pushing Lawrence out of the way and onto the sidewalk just as the sniper let out a shot.   
   
"Let's get out here!" Adam yelled as he hoisted his friend up and the pair disappeared around the corner into the darkness.   
   
The sniper slid down a ladder and sighed. "I knew I'd find you here getting into some shit, Geoff. Really wish I didn't miss my shot, though."   
   
Geoff let out a small chuckle and put his hand on the sniper's shoulder.    
   
"Thanks for having my back, Ray. You know who those dudes were?"   
   
"No, do you?"


	2. Putting The Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Adam assess their next moves while trying to figure out who they encountered at the bar.

Still running, the pair came to a stop a few blocks away from the bar and collapsed in an alleyway.

"So, you mind telling me what the fuck that was about?" Adam asked, leaning against a brick wall.

Lawrence was hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"I know just as much as you do, if not less." He huffed in between breaths.

Adam sighed as he paced back and forth with his hand on his forehead.

"You do what could've happened if I wasn't back there with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Lawrence muttered nonchalantly.

Adam walked up to him and placed his hands on top of Lawrence's shoulders.

"Do you? Because you seemed pretty reckless back there. This isn't some sort of game, man. This is real life and you need to start acting like it. You could've been dead back there, all over a drink."

Lawrence sucked his teeth and brushed Adam off.  "All over a drink? It was more than just a drink to me, but I don't expect you to understand. So fuck you."

"I mean, I _have_ thought about it."

"Really?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders.

Hm." Lawrence nodded. "Anyway, there's no need to be sentimental. I am still here after all. I'm not in a body bag and I don't intend to be for a very long time. Besides, if anything's going to take me out, it's my alcoholism." He continued on. 

"So what happens now?"

"We go back to the house and find out who the fuck those guys are."

"But my car is back there." Adam motioned with his thumb.

Just then, a loud explosion rang out.

"Well, your car _was_ back there."

"I seriously doubt that was my car, this is California we're talking about. That could've been anything."

Adam's phone chimed.

"Mors Mutual Insurance? Shit, looks like that _was_ my car."

"We can walk back, it's not that far."

The pair walked back to the house. Everyone turned to the door as they stormed in.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" James asked as he pointed to the now dried trail of blood from Lawrence's mouth down to his shirt.

"I got into a little altercation with some dickhead and now we're going to figure out exactly who they are."

"If blood was drawn, I wouldn't really call that a "little altercation"."

"Holy shit, James. I got into a fight at a bar, there. Happy now?"

James opened his mouth to respond but Elyse covered it.

"Alright, let's focus here. Let's let them do whatever they came here to do, not fight." She said, sighing.

"Matt, can you see if anyone's been causing any trouble lately? I bet anything that has to do with trouble, it's them."

"Sure, give me a second."

Matt sat up in his chair and began to type vigorously on his keyboard.

""Two Men Rob Local Convenience Store, Leave Scene In Unidentifiable Vehicle With Two Other Men", "High Speed Chase on Highway Ends In Cop Crash, Vehicle Disappears"...wait, hold on. Come here, this is from tonight."

Everyone got up and crowded around the computer. Lawrence began to read the headline out loud.

""Bar Fight Ends With A Single Shot, Explosions Heard Afterward". Click on that."

Matt clicked on the link and Lawrence continued to read.

"The cops were called shortly after two men engaged in a dispute at a local bar. The fight was then taken outside where a sniper supposedly appeared on a nearby rooftop and took aim at one of the men. The man and an accomplice then fled the scene while the other man stayed. Another man, reported to be the sniper, appeared shortly thereafter and left along with the first unidentified man. A car exploded later on and was described as "bombs going off that shook nearby windows and floors". Sources say that the man and sniper are apart of an infamous robbery/heist group called "Fake AH Crew". They are also suspected of several other incidents such as but are not limited to: property destruction, assault to a police officer, fleeing from police, indecent exposure and harm or potential harm to innocent bystanders. The other men that were present at the scene have not been identified at this time."

"Yep, that's definitely us." Adam started. He pointed to the photo on the article "..and that's definitely my scorched car in the picture."

"Look up this "Fake AH Crew" shit. I feel like we're getting close."

Matt exited out and went back to typing furiously, before pulling up a page.

"This is them apparently."

Lawrence leaned in close to the monitor. "Geoff Ramsey? Yeah, that's him alright. What a bunch of fucking assholes. I wonder who tried to shoot me because they won't get another shot."

"Did...you just make a joke?"

"Not intentionally."

Everyone sighed.

"Anyway, we've identified them..so now what?"

"Wait a second, there's small biographies attached to each picture. Apparently, we all have a twin."

"What?"

"Now I'm even more disgusted. We need to find these guys and have a little chat."

"According to this, they seem to congregate at this condo in Rockford Hills which surprise surprise, isn't that far away from where we are."


	3. Putting The Pieces Together, The Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ray make their way back to the house where with the help of Ryan, they discover the idea ties of their enemies. Geoff decides to take matters into his own hands by visiting the base of Fakehaus to settle the score.

Geoff and Ray stormed into the living room, causing all laughter and good fun to stop.

"What the hell happened?" Michael asked.

"He got into a fight with some guy." Ray muttered.

Geoff carefully rubbed his left eye which was now bloodshot, blackened and nearly swollen shut from Lawrence's direct punch.

"Goddamn, that was one hell of a punch." Gavin said, leaning in to poke Geoff's eye.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Geoff said as he slapped Free's hand away from his face. He stood up and called everyone to attention. "Normally, I would just let a fight be a fight but for some reason, this is really bothering me. I'm going to find out out who those guys are."

"How? We don't know anything about them. Only you and Ray have seen them on top of that." Jeremy said, finally contributing to the conversation.

"I remember seeing an orange and black logo, both of them had it. I know it isn't much but let's start there." Said Ray, staring it of the window.

"Alright then, let's try that and see what we find." Ryan turned back around and started typing. "I can't believe it, something actually came up."

Everyone stood up and gathered around the computer.

"Apparently, that logo you saw is actually their insignia. According to this, it belongs to a group called Fakehaus. No records of anything though. No crime reports, incidents, nothing. Just pictures, names and descriptions."

"Let me see those names." Geoff grumbled as he pushed his way through and stared at the screen. "Lawrence Sonntag and Adam Kovic. Those are the guys I ran into at the bar."

"Now what?"

"Keep looking, there has to be more. Los Santos isn't that big of a city so have have we not crossed paths before?" Geoff walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Well, you do drink a lot. That could cloud the memory."

"Even with my fondness of the drink, I never forget a face. I'd recognize them if I ran into them before."

"I'll keep looking, I'll tell you if I find anything."

"So why or how exactly did you get into this fight?" Jack asked, fascinated with Geoff's eye.

"Yeah because from the looks of it, he kicked your ass." Gavin joked.

Geoff shot a dangerous glance at Gavin.

"Ahem, sorry Geoff." Gavin said, clearing his throat.

"He tried to take my whiskey."

"He tried to take _your_ drink and you still got your ass beat?" Michael giggled. 

"I didn't get my ass kicked!" Geoff sighed. "Anyway, Ray was going to shoot the guy but his friend grabbed him and they ran away."

"Geoff, I got something for you." Ryan yelled from the computer.

Geoff jumped up out of his seat and walked over to the computer.

"They don't live too far away from us. A couple blocks literally separate us." 

"Well, well, well. Why don't we pay them a little visit?" Geoff suddenly said with an evil grin.

"Whoa. Hold on a second there, Quick Draw McGraw. Are you sure that that's a good idea? Especially after what happened tonight?" Lindsay asked, apprehensively.

"Don't worry, we're just going to have a little talk, that's all."

Geoff started walking towards the door, leaving everyone confused.

"Wait, you were serious? This isn't a joke?"

"Yes, we need to end this now before it ends up pissing me off."

Everyone sighed in unison knowing that once Geoff got his heart set on something, there was no turning back. They left in two separate cars and began the short journey to their newfound enemies.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. We don't know these guys from a goddamn hole in the wall and for all we know, they can be full of salt from what happened earlier and fucking blast us all upon arrival." Jack moped.

"Relax, we'll be fine. No one's getting blasted. We're going going over there to ease the tensions between us, not to pick at an already raw wound."

"If you insist."

The cars pulled up to the apartment complex and everyone piled out. 

"Our buildings look similar. It feels like we just ended up making a big ass U-Turn." Michael said as he observed the building's exterior.

"At least these fucks have some taste. Let's go in, shall we?" Geoff smirked as he walked to the doors.

"But..they live on the 11th floor and there's 8 of us. I doubt we're all fitting in that elevator."

"Looks like some of you will be taking the stairs."

With that, everyone ran through the doors in an attempt to get to the elevator first. Despite all of their efforts, they all reached the elevator at the same exact time and ended up piling into the small and cramped space nonetheless. The elevator creeped up the floors at a seemingly slow pace.

"These things only have a weight limit of 3,000 pounds. We're going to be fucking trapped in here." Jack sighed.

Just then, the elevator came to a dead stop.

"Nice job, fat ass. You broke the goddamn elevator." Geoff said as he sucked his teeth.

The doors opened slowly, revealing the 11th floor.

"Next time I'm just going to bite the bullet and take the stairs." Ray said.

"I second that, the last thing I want to do is be trapped in an elevator with you guys for 3 hours before the fucking firefighters come rescue us."

"How sweet of you."

They walked up to the door and looked at it. Ryan hesitated to knock on the door.

"Wait, are you sure this is the address?"

"Yeah, this is what you gave to me after all. Not only that but I don't know if you've noticed that it's kind of too late to ask if we got this right since we are kind of already here?"

"Thanks for being condescending, Geoff."

"Shut the fuck up and knock on the goddamn door before I shoot it open." Michael said with an annoyed tone.

"I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting?"

"It won't be peaceful for much longer if we don't hurry up and get with the program.."

Ryan rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

 

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Who the hell could be knocking on the door at this time?"

Adam grabbed the gun that was sitting on the counter and slowly made his way to the door. He carefully peeked into the peephole and let out a sigh.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me.."

"Who is it?" 

"Apparently, Geoff and his "children" are here."

"Bullshit. Open the door." Lawrence jumped to his feet.

"If you say so." 

Adam carefully unlocked the door and cracked it open.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're looking for Fakehaus and was wondering if that would be you guys?"

"It depends on who's asking."

"Listen, are you going to let us in or not?"

Adam sighed deeply before opening the door fully and letting them in. The apartment had reached its capacity as too many people were present.

"Alright, what brings you guys here and what do you want?" Lawrence impatiently asked.

"We want to make a truce."

"A truce? No fucking way."

"Wait, just hear them out first before you automatically cancel it out." Elyse said.

Lawrence huffed as Ryan continued.

"I don't have any personal beef with any of you and I'd like it to stay that way. A verbal treaty will state that we'll be friendly to one another until a crew member from either side breaks this..trusted bond."

"What exactly constitutes as 'breaking'?"

"Shooting at one another, trying to run someone over with a car, engaging in verbal or physical fights. You know how that stuff goes.."

"And how would you know when this treaty is voided?" Matt asked.

Ryan turned his attention to Peake.

"Oh trust me, _I'll know_. So what do you say?" He stuck his hand out to Adam.

After a few silent seconds, Adam reached out and shook Ryan's hand.

"There, the deal is done. I certainly hope we can remain on neutral grounds." He started making his way out before he stopped and turned around. "I would certainly hate to kill you after all."

Ryan and the rest of the crew left, leaving a heavy sense of confusion in the room.

"What the hell what was that about?"

"I don't know but I can definitely tell you that that dumb ass truce we just agreed on isn't going to last more than 24 hours."

 


	4. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyse gets a tip from a friend, suggesting that there will be a robbery at the Maze Bank. The crew decides to check out the scene but quickly identify the robbers as members of Fake AH Crew. Despite the verbal treaty they agreed on less than 24 hours ago, the two crews engage in a battle that Los Santos has never seen before.

"While I'm inclined to agree with you, I think it's best for us to just wait and see. Like always."

With that, the crew split back into doing whatever it was they were doing before Lawrence and Adam walked in. No one wanted to address it but they could all feel the tension and awkward energy that had circled the room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone had congregated in the living room as usual. Elyse's phone beeped and she took it out to read the notification.

"Hey, you guys might wanna listen to this."

Everyone turned to look her as she suddenly leaned forward.

"I got a tip from a friend of mine that scans police radios, anyway the point here is that there's going to be a huge robbery at Maze Bank."

"This might be what we've been looking for, I was beginning to lose hope."

"Should we go after it?"

"Of course, this is what we do after all." Adam said, now standing up.

"Okay here's the plan; Spoole and Joel, you're the lookouts. You're going to be in the bank as shit hits the fan, telling us what you see. This is a really dangerous job but it's nothing I know you guys can't handle. James, I want you on a nearby rooftop scoping out the front and don't be afraid to take out any danger you see. Elyse, Lawrence, Matt and myself will be recon, waiting for our moment to enter and providing any assistance when needed. Bruce, you're the worst fucking driver I know but I also know that I can count on you to get us out of trouble. This may seem simple in execution but one wrong step can throw this entire thing off. Is everyone okay with the plan?"

There was a silent agreement amongst everyone.

"Good, now let's get moving."

With that, the crew grabbed all of their equipment and made their way over to the bank. Everything seemed normal, people were entering and exiting as they would on a day to day basis. There seemed to be no sign of the robbers yet.

"Looks like we got here before the party started." Bruce said, yawning.

"Good. Let's begin."

Joel, James and Spoole exited the car. James going off to the left; Joel and Spoole went into the bank.

"I suddenly don't have such a good feeling about this." Elyse mumbled.

"You feel it too, huh?" 

"Yeah, I just didn't want to say anything."

"Let's just see what's going to happen." Adam said, trying to reassure his team. "Everyone in position?"

"Check." Spoole said.

"Check." Joel said.

"I've got a perfect view." James said, comfortably.

"Let me know when you guys see something out of the ordinary."

Adam sighed and leaned his head on the dashboard. As James was aiming down his sights as practice, he noticed a car speeding through the intersections and coming towards the bank with speed. He backed off out of his rifle and watched as the car slid perfectly into a spot before all of its passengers exited the vehicle.

"Holy shit." James said out loud into his mic.

"What's going on, James? Talk to me."

"Fake AH Crew is the one that's robbing this bank. I've got visuals on 4 people; Gavin, Michael, Ray and Ryan. Doesn't look like any other cars are coming."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm going to lose visual soon but I'm 100% certain that it's them."

"Okay gentleman, the plan is the same. All that's different is the players involved. Remain focused."

The foursome walked into the bank and disappeared out of James' line of sight.

"It's all you guys now. I'll remain on watch from the outside." James said with a hint of vigor.

"Thanks James. Spoole, Joel; you're up."

The four men entered the bank and cased it for a few seconds.

"They're walking around. No action yet. They seem to be looking for cameras, exits."

 "Keep an eye on them, tell me everything that goes on."

Just then, Ryan make a signal with his hand and the 4 men spread out. Ryan started walking towards the bank teller, skipping the entire line. He pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at the window of the teller while everyone else began to shoot out the visible cameras that were positioned around the bank, buying them time before the cops arrive. The guards came running in an attempt to stop them but each of them were shot directly in the chest. They crumpled to the ground as the stunned employees and customers stood in disbelief.

"They're officially robbing the bank, everything is kicking off in here." Spoole said quietly into his mic.

Ryan turned away from the bank teller and focused on the people on the line. Just then, an employee lunged at Ryan in attempt to disarm him. Ryan easily overpowered him by pushing him off. As the man stumbled backwards, he shot him directly in his head. Blood flew in all directions as the man collapsed motionless, bleeding from both his entrance and exit wound. It didn't take long for the blood to pool around his body. Ryan aimed down to shoot him again but the clip was empty. He shrugged his shoulders before throwing the empty gun to the ground and pulling another out from out of its holster. He took aim at the shaking customers.

"Everybody down! Don't try to be a hero or else you'll end up like my now deceased "friend" over here. Follow my rules and we won't shoot you. No sudden movements either, I really hate that shit."

"What's going on? What do you see?" Adam asked.

"Ryan...shot..ground. We...can't..from..Adam." Spoole's mic cut out.

"Spoole? Joel?"

Static.

"Goddamn it. Looks like the signal strength in there just went to shit. James, we're going in, keep Bruce in your sights."

"I've got you from up here, you're clear." 

Everyone exited the vehicle, initiating the rescue mission. Taking off, the foursome dashed into the open door of the bank. 

"What?"

Ryan turned towards the noise and took aim. It was too late, Adam was already aiming and shot him directly in the shoulder. Ryan dropped his gun as he grabbed his shoulder and began to run for cover. Adam continued firing at Ryan with the intention to kill. Ray and Michael darted towards the back of the bank and into the vault. Spoole and Joel looked up to see if it was safe before hightailing it out of the bank.

"Split up; be aware your surroundings." Adam yelled to his team.

Elyse and Lawrence ran towards the vault, Matt strafed alongside the pillars for cover. 

Gavin, who had hopped over the counter to restrain and keep the bank tellers at bay, stopped to assist Ryan. 

"Grab a bag and start making your way out. We're taking this fucking money whether they like it or not." Ryan stood back up. "Find Michael and Ray. Take one of these people as a hostage."

"What about you?"

Matt started shooting at Gavin, the shots barely missing. Ryan pulled Gavin down.

"Don't worry about me, just get out!"

Gavin started making his way towards the vault as well, leaving Ryan by himself. 

Elyse and Lawrence stood side by side, watching out for movement. The vault was dead silent, only gunfire from the lobby provided noise. Michael leaned out of cover and shot a single round. It whizzed by Elyse's ear. Diving to the ground, she let out two shots. The shots hit the stack of money Michael was hiding behind causing money to fly in all directions. Hitting the ground, Elyse rolled to the left as lawrence went to the right. Squinting, he aimed slightly to the left of the flying money and shot, grazing Ray's arm. 

"Shit, we need to get out of here. They're going to kill us."

"Don't worry, I got this."

Ray pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it over his shoulder. It rolled in front of Lawrence who wasn't paying attention. 

"Shit, watch out!" Elyse leaped out her position and pushed herself and Lawrence out of the way.

The explosion shook the building, causing pieces of the roof to cave in. Using this as cover, Michael and Ray grabbed their bags of money and left the vault. Speeding around the corner, they nearly trampled over Gavin.

"Of course you show up _now_."

"I was with Ryan. He's hurt pretty bad, we need to get out of here. He told me to tell you to grab a hostage so that we can have a safe exit."

"Fine." Michael said as he flung his heavy bags at gavin. "Follow me."

Michael ran back into the lobby and pulled a woman off of the ground.

"No! Please!" She let out.

Matt and Adam tracked the noise and aimed at Michael. He tightened his grip around the woman's neck and pointed his gun to her temple.

"We're leaving now and this money's coming with us. If you don't want this bitch's blood on your hands, I suggest you put down those guns and let us walk free."

Both Kovic and Peake hesitated but knew that they didn't have an advantage in this situation. With reluctance, the duo holstered their guns.

"Good job. Let's get out of here."

Firmly holding the woman and keeping his finger on the trigger, Michael led his team out. James watched as Michael started making his way through the open doors while forcing the woman out of the building.

"Don't be afraid to take out any danger you see." James muttered to himself as he took aim by holding his breath. He steadied his shot and fired, hitting Michael directly in the head. His lifeless body stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, letting the woman go. She screamed as half of her face was covered in crimson before falling to her knees from shock in front of his body. James reloaded and focused his aim back at the doorway.

"What the fuck?!" Ryan yelled.

James shot again, purposely missing before ducking behind the ledge he was standing in front of.

"Forget it, let's just get the fuck out of here."

Ray and Gavin dropped the bags next to Michael's body before quickly getting into the car with Ryan and peeling off. 

Adam and Matt ran out of the front doors and looked up at James who was flashing a thumbs up. James left the rooftop and regrouped with Joel and Spoole who had come out of hiding.

"Where's Lawrence and Elyse?" 

"Right here." 

They turned to see a disoriented Elyse and Lawrence slowly walking up. 

"Alright, now that everyone's here alive and we were able to prevent this robbery, I would call this a success. Now let's get out of here and let the cops deal with this."

 


	5. Sticky Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes left, what more can I say?

The crew quickly piled into the car and Bruce sped off.

"Holy shit, I cannot believe that just happened."

* * *

Gavin hung his head in sadness as Ray weaved in and out of traffic.

"Shit, shit, shit. This isn't supposed to be happening. Why is this happening?" He asked, somberly and now devastated by the sudden death of his closest friend. "What are we going to do?"

Ryan sat in the passenger seat, barely awake and applying pressure to his shoulder in an attempt to stop the blood from pouring out of his wound. The eerie sense of not having Michael in the car on the way back was now a reality for the now 7 person crew.

"How did they know we'd be there? More importantly, what are we going to tell Lindsay? Her husband was fucking sniped, dude. Not to mention that fact that Ryan was also shot and he's supposed to be the least likely out of all of us to end up like this. Who knows what else is going to happen?" Ray angrily chimed in, his hands wrapped tightly around the steerin wheel.

"Just get us back to the house. Everything will be taken care of.." Ryan said, still fading in and out of consciousness. As Ray pulled into the garage of the complex, Ryan finally succumbed and passed out due to blood loss and lack of adreneline, forcing Gavin and Ray to carry him into the elevator. The threesome crashed in through the doorway, grabbing the attention of everyone from the living room. 

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked, jumping from out of her seat and running over to assist the struggling Ray and Gavin. Easing them onto the couch, it didn't take long before everyone noticed there were only 3 that returned from the heist when 4 were sent out.

"Where's Michael?" asked Lindsay who was now standing as well.

Ray and Gavin both exchanged a look of "who's going to break it to her?" before Gavin quickly exited the room. Ray sighed as he shook his head. 

"Michael's dead."

The room was already silent but after Ray's announcement, it was almost as if all of the air was forced out of the room and no one could breathe. Lindsay fell backwards on to the couch, looking straight ahead. Her eyes slowly began to lose the light that was once so bright. 

"What happened?" She finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"The robbery was going well as it normally would but Fakehaus showed up. They immmediately shot Ryan and tried shooting the rest of us as well. I was able to distract 2 of them with a grenade so that Michael and I could escape with the money. Michael was escorting a hostage out and before we knew it, he was shot from a rooftop and fell to the ground. To be honest, it was a close call because we were all on the verge of dying."

"Wait, wait. Stop right there. Fakehaus did this? No fucking way." said Geoff, full of doubt. "They don't have the balls to execute a plan like this."

"It was definitely them." Ryan started, now awake. "We completely underestimated them."

The room once again fell silent before Geoff stood up and took command of the room.

"Those motherfuckers snuck up on us. They somehow knew what was going down beforehand and I hate unpredictability. Who knows what else they're capable of doing? For that, they need to die. Jack, come with me. We have unfinished business."

Jack and Geoff left the room together, leaving everyone else to sit in silence. 

"I hope they know whatever is it that they're planning on doing."

"Nothing can get any worse than what it already is, Ray." Jeremy said, bowing his head. "Nothing."

* * *

Geoff and Jack got off of the elevator and walked around the garage. 

"Let's take the armored car, just in case."

Jack followed him with a confused expression on her face. 

"Hey, you still have those sticky bombs on you, right?" Geoff asked, suddenly stopping and turning to her. 

"Yeah? Always."

Geoff nodded as they piled into the car. He pulled off and began driving down the boulevard. Jack still confused as to what Geoff has up his sleeve, side glanced at him. His facial expression was blank and flat which was uncharacteristically like Geoff whose known for being extremely expressive. Jack was a pro at reading people and knowing what gears were turning in their heads but Geoff's walls were too high up, making it impossible to see what was happening. Finally fed up with being left out of the loop, she turned to him.

"Geoff, what the hell is going on?"

"We're going to give them a little something to remember. You know those fireworks that go off on the pier every Independence Day?"

"Y..eah?"

"This is going to be one to rival all others. Just wait and see."

Geoff pulled up to Fakehaus apartment complex and surveyed the area. 

"They haven't gotten back yet. Let's get moving."

Geoff jumped out of the car, Jack close behind. The plan was finally making sense; they were about to plant explosives along the apartment in an attempt to wipe all 8 members out in one sweep. Taking the elevator and arriving at the door, Jack began to pick the lock. The door creaked open. Silence. Both Jack and Geoff sighed simultaneously in relief.

"Let's get to work."

Jack began laying the explosives down around the room in hidden areas. As Jack worked on that, Geoff wandered into the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey catching his eye.

"At least they've got good taste. Poor bastards though to meet such an untimely fate. So much for peace treaties.." 

He poured himself a small glass before going back to meet up with Jack.

"I'm done."

"Then let's get out of here."

Quickly making their departure, the duo climbed back into the car and parked in an area that provided cover as well as surveillance.

"Blow them up on my mark." Geoff said, his feet on the dashboard.

"You got it."

* * *

 Bruce finally pulled back up to the complex after a nearly killing his teammates several times.

"Adam, why the _fuck_  did you put Bruce in charge of getting us home? He almost hit several people and crashed more times than I could keep up with."

"Yeah, slow down on running the red lights, will you?" Lawrence grumbled.

"Okay, but did you die?" Bruce asked, offended.

"Doesn't matter!" James yelled back.

"Enough, enough. Can we just go upstairs?"

Both James and Bruce folded their arms before exiting the car.

"You guys should just kiss and get it over with."

"Don't give him any ideas, Elyse."

Elyse walked into the apartment first with the crew close behind.

"Home sweet home." She said sarcastically as she goes to sit down. She suddenly freezes as she hears a faint beeping sound.

"Are you okay?" James asks, walking past her towards the couch.

She reached out, grabbing his arm. "Don't move, something seems off." 

Everyone stood still for a few seconds, not making a single sound. The faint beeping seemed to go away but Elyse continued visually scanning the room.

James scoffed as he continued making his way towards the couch.

"Now." Geoff said to Jack.

"You're overreacting again. Everything is fin-."

He's cut short by a sudden explosion. Everything seemed to take place in slow motion as everyone went flying in separate directions. Glass and flames surrounded the room, engulfing the entire apartment. Time caught up as both her and James flew out of the front window of the apartment. They fell for what felt like an enternity before smashing into the roof of a car a couple floors below. Her entire body was in an intense amount of pain but it didn't stop her from looking up and checking on her husband who remained motionless. Her ears were ringing from the blast and impact from the car.

"James? James!"

Nothing.

"Shit!"

She twisted her body around to get a look at the apartment that was now completely on fire, unsure if anyone else was alive. She looked down at James again, checking for movement. He was now breathing but barely. The blast and fall rendered him both unconscious and immobile. James would survive for now at least, but he would be out of commission for a very, very long time. Elyse sighed, knowing that at least one person was okay. Just then, a car up ahead made a risky U-Turn. She caught a glimpse of the car's occupants as it sped off down the highway. It was Geoff and Jack. Elyse sucked her teeth as she tested her limbs. Nothing was broken or at least she didn't feel it as her adrenaline was at max. She slowly eased herself down from the completely ruined car and stared up at the inferno that was once their home, their base. Using all her strength, she removed James from the top of the car and half dragged, half carried James into the lobby of the condominium. She kissed his forehead before going into combat mode. It was now a do or die mission to save her friends, her crewmates, her familly. She would be damned if she would let them die over some shitty rivalry. Taking the stairs, she braved her injuries and ran as fast as she could to the 11th floor. She bursted through the door and began making her way through the smoky hallway.

"Help! We need help in here! We can't get out!"

The muffled screams of her friends eased her a bit but this was only the beginning.

"Back up, I'm kicking this goddamn door down!"

Without hesitation, she kicked the door open near its hinges. The room was encased in smoke, it was barely visible.

"Okay, everyone out! Now!"

Adam ran out, holding Lawrence along his back. Peake, Spoole and Joel followed shortly thereafter.

"Bruce..where's Bruce?!" Elyse yelled.

The guys froze in position.

"Never mind. Go downstairs, now!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Just go, take James with you!"

She took a deep breath before covering her face with her shirt to minimize smoke inhalation.

"Bruce? Where are you?"

Nothing but silence.

"Fuck, don't do this to me." She whispered to herself.

"Where are you? Can you hear me?" She yelled again.

"..help."

She turned to where the sound was coming from.

"Bruce?!"

"Elyse, help me."

She ran to where a large piece of ceiling was. Bruce was stuck from the torso down.

"Oh shit, are you okay?"

"I don't really know. My ears are still ringing."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this."

Pushing as hard as she could, she removed the large chunk of ceiling to reveal a badly broken leg, the bone slightly protruding. There was no way Bruce could walk out of this, not without some assistance. Elyse felt herself weakening but seeing her friend in such a bad condition gave her a boost from deep within. 

"Okay, Bruce, I need you to trust me on something. This is going to hurt a lot but it's the only way I'm going to be able to get you out of here, okay?"

"Do whatever you have to, just don't let us die."

"You're not dying on my watch. None of us are."

She bent over and positioned her hands into Bruce's leg.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said to herself.

"Count with me, okay?"

In unison, they counted to 3 and Elyse snapped his leg back into place. Bruce let out a huge yell but was in a significantly better state than previously before.

"I know, I know. You're okay! Just take my hand and we're getting out of here."

Using the rest of their reserve energies, the pair hopped out of the burning apartment, down the stairs and met up with the rest of the group. While they were all thankful for their lives, the damage was already done. As the apartment and all of their belonging were burning in a raging inferno, they were already silently planning their next attacks. This was now bigger than a simple crew vs. crew. It was now about making sure that people paid for the mistakes that they have caused. No more peacemaking, this was now a war.

 

 

 


	6. To The Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Bruce are taken to the hospital while the rest of Fakehaus changes locations to Adam's second condominium. Using the same tactics that nearly killed their entire crew, Fakehaus tracks down Fake AH Crew's coordinates and decides to strike back.

The ambulance and fire department showed up not long after Elyse brought Bruce downstairs. With speed and precision, they whisked away the still unconscious James and broken legged Bruce. Everyone else was treated for minor injuries and smoke inhalation and were given clean bills of health. The remaining 6 members looked up at the ruined crater of an apartment. 

"What do we do now?" Lawrence sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have somewhere for us to stay. We should leave before something else happens to us."

* * *

Geoff sped down the highway before making a huge turn into his parking garage. The door shut closed and Geoff jumped out of the car, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Did you see that? That was fucking sick, dude! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life and I don't say that often."

"I admit, that  _was_ pretty cool, Geoff. Great plan." 

Jack high fived Geoff's open hand.

"More like awesome fucking plan, they never saw it coming. Maybe that'll teach them not to fuck with us."

The pair exited the garage elevator and burst into the living room, much to everyone's surprise. 

"What the hell did you guys do?" Jeremy asked.

"If you're referring to that explosion, that was a little send off to our beloved friends at Fakehaus."

"Okay but what _exactly_  did you guys do?" Jeremy asked, still confused.

"Relieved us of one less headache by blowing them into the next county." Geoff said, somehow now with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"We set sticky bombs in their apartment and detonated them. It was pretty cool to see, I can't lie." Jack said, taking back her seat on the couch.

"So you killed them?"

"Well, we don't know for a fact-." Jack said. 

"-but let's be honest for a second here, there's no way they could've survived that, right? I mean for Christ's sake, we saw two of them fly out of the goddamn building." Geoff interrupted.

The room went silent.

"We didn't kill them, did we?"

* * *

 The drive to Adam's second, more secluded condo was quiet. Not in the sense that no one had anything to say, it was more like thoughts were buzzing telepathically. Everyone had the same notion of anger and fear in their hearts and the same indication that death had almost wrapped their hands around them but once again, they had escaped by the skin of their teeth.

"And if you look to your left, you'll see our new home." Adam said, sarcastically.

Breaking the silence, Adam finally pulled into the second garage. Everyone got out of the car and began following him to the elevator.

"If this is more hidden and no one would've known where we were from the get go, why didn't we just use this one?"

"Because the entire point of Fakehaus' creation was to be candid. We have nothing to hide and we encouraged people to come after us and no one ever did...until now. So Elyse, to answer your question, this is now about survival and remaining hidden. No one has died yet and I want it to stay that way."

She nodded in understanding. The elevator ride up was silent. As everyone exited, Adam checked to make sure everything was as he last remembered. He let out a deep sigh of relief before motioning everyone to follow him inside. This condo seemed to be more homely and inviting than the previous one. Maybe it was the feeling of security, even if it was temporary. They gathered around the cough as Adam remained standing and scanned the faces of his crew. 

"I know that it's not really the purpose of our crew to live and fight for revenge but this time it's a little different. So we're going to hit them like they hit us."

"How so?" Peake asked.

"Well I highly doubt they're smart enough to move locations and they're probably sitting in their house right now, so let's take them out." Joel said.

"How? If they're already at home, there's no room for sneaking." Lawrence said, pessimistic as always. 

"I think I might have an idea." Elyse finally said.

"Let's hear it."

"I have an armed Buzzard and I know how to fly it."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Adam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Absolutely."

"Alright then, Elyse will fly. Lawrence and I will be on weapons. Let's move out."

"Guys, just..you know? Be careful? We really don't need to lose any more crew members." Peake said, as the trio exited the apartment.

* * *

Elyse pulled out her phone to call in her Buzzard as Adam and Lawrence followed close behind. They all stopped in front of the elevator as she pressed the up bottom.

"May I ask how or why you even have a helicopter?"

"Many reasons. I always wanted to be a pilot of some sort and James ended up buying me a helicopter because I wouldn't stop talking about flying. I taught myself how to fly it and the rest was history. Once I realized that Fakehaus was a thing, I decided to purchase a more.. _necessary_ one than the one I already had. Just in case."

Adam and Lawrence turned and gave each other a similar look. The elevator dinged, the doors opened and they boarded.

"I wouldn't even consider this to be a helicopter, actually. This is definitely an attack vehicle. I've only flown it in tests and now I'm excited to actually use it."

Lawrence leaned in to Adam. 

"I don't think we give Elyse enough credit. She's fucking dangerous."

"I told you."

The doors to the elevator opened to the rooftop as her mechanic was exiting it. He saluted to her as she walked up to the helicopter.

"I made a few new changes on top of the preexisting ones, I hope you like them. Just try not to scratch her up too much."

"I promise. I don't even think I'll be needing her long enough to even receive a single scratch."

"Wait, this is  _yours_?" Adam asked as he continues walking in shock.

"Absolutely. This here is Valhalla, the best 3.5 million I ever spent." Elyse said, rubbing the pilot's door.

Adam and Lawrence once again turned and shared a similar look.

"Enough chit chat. We have a date with destiny and I'd hate to keep them waiting any longer."

The trio entered the chopper; Adam and Elyse in the front, Lawrence in the back. They all put on their aviation headsets as Elyse began flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"This isn't how a buzzard usually looks, right?"

"Nope. This was a custom-made helicopter. Comfortable seating that changes to fit the body type of whoever sits in it, a separate cockpit for my gunner which happens to be Lawrence in this case, temperature control in both cabins, a small but deadly minigun at the front that I personally control, explosive/armor piercing rounds, a bulletproof windshield and suppressed damage titanium body, never miss homing missiles, incoming fire indications, facial recognition, a 4K mounted camera for my copilot aka you, an immaculate turbine engine that prevents overheating, supreme aerodynamics, and rotors that slice through the air like butter. Just...to name a few things." She cleared her throat and continued flipping switches.

Adam stared at her without blinking for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that's definitely worth 3.5 million."

"Okay, preparing for liftoff." Elyse cracked her knuckles before shifting forward and lifting off of the ground. "And we're airborne!" 

"Okay so what's the plan here?" Adam asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, they live in one of the top floors facing the highway."

"Say no more, I've got a little something in mind. Just be prepared to fire on my mark." 

Elyse began to ascend over Fake AH Crew's building, slowly aiming the copter so that I would come down at a specific angle.

"Showtime."

She slowly began to descend, scanning each floor as they went lower.

"The next one is theirs."

"Roger."

They lined up perfectly with the living room window.

"What the fuck?" Geoff said, directing his attention to the window.

Elyse winked. 

"Fire." She said calmly.

"Everyone down!"

Lawrence and Elyse shot the glass as Adam began firing rockets into the apartment. The entire assault was over as quickly as it happened as Elyse quickly pulled backwards and took off. 

* * *

 The ringing in Geoff's ears brought him back to consciousness. He quickly looked around the torched apartment in search of the rest of his crew.

"Is everyone okay?!" He desperately called out, now scared that everyone had died in an instant.

"I'm okay!" 

"Me too!"

People began calling out and searching for one another through the flames and smoke. Unsure of the extent of their injuries, they were able to reconnect eventually though bloody and shaken up.

"Wait, where's Jeremy?"

They quickly searched for him despite the thick smoke and intense heat from the fire. Ryan, still weak and grasping his shoulder, stumbled over something and nearly fell to the ground. He turned back to check what it was; it was a piece of Jeremy's decapitated head. Jeremy took a direct from a rocket and died on impact, causing several body parts to scatter and blood to splatter in different directions. Despite Ryan practically killing for a living, he had never seen something so graphic.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. "Jeremy's dead and we're all about to join him if we don't get the fuck out of here."

"What?"

"We need to leave."

The battered crew limped and crawled out of the apartment as quickly as they could. Geoff shot Jack and glance and she nodded, understanding immediately. 

"Come on, Ray."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Jack and Ray boarded the elevator and rode it to the rooftop.

"We're taking the helicopter, aren't we?"

"No one's a better pilot than I am, Ray. This is going to be easy."

"How are we supposed to find them?"

"It can't be difficult to find another helicopter in these skies." 

Ray put on his parachute and boarded the helicopter with Jack.

"Just trust me."

* * *

"Holy shit, Elyse. This helicopter is amazing."

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly, the red light came on, indicating an enemy was approaching.

"Hm."

Elyse flipped another switch and watched her radar as a dot began to come closer and closer before she flipped it back off.

"What do we do now?"

"I've got this covered, I have the better helicopter and I know for a fact that I am the better pilot. I just suggest you guys hold on to your seats. Things are about to get a little high octane around here. Lawrence, rotate your gun on my mark."

She flipped her radar switch on once again.

The helicopter began to beep as Jack fired missiles at them. With ease, Elyse dodged each missile.

"What? There's no way. These are homing missiles, how the hell did they miss?!" Jack yelled before switching to the submachine gun fire.

"Lawrence, your turn." Elyse said, once again too calmly into the headset.

Lawrence turned the gun 180 degrees to face Jack. "X marks the spot."

"Fire."

With quick succession, Jack's helicopter endured what seemed like an endless barrage of rounds, piercing the body of her helicopter and damaging the rotors instantly. Smoke began to bellow from the rotors and the beeping from heavy damage began. Stalling was imminent. 

"Jack, we're in trouble here. Let's just back off."

"No. That's just letting them win. That's just giving them what they want. They already killed Michael and Jeremy, they need to pay."

"And they will pay! Today...today just isn't the day for that. They're better equipped right now, continuing on is a suicide mission, Jack. We need to turn back."

"If you want to bail out on me, fine. You're no better than Fakehaus if that's the case."

"No. I'm just smart enough to know when enough is enough."

Ray opened his door and jumped out of the helicopter, leaving Jack by herself.

"Someone just jumped out."

"Time to finish this off. Hold on to something tight, gentlemen."

Elyse began to pull upward and maneuvered the helicopter upside down.

"Elyse, this is insane!" Adam yelled, holding on to his seat for dear life.

"Don't worry, I got this."

The helicopter reverted back to it's normal position, except now behind Jack.

"Finish her off, Adam."

Adam quickly regained his composure and fired two homing missiles at Jack's helicopter, exploding it on contact.

"Direct hit." 

"Alright, now let's get the hell out of here."

"Elyse, you are now officially the craziest person I know." Lawrence said, laughing to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Total For Fake AH Crew: 3 (Michael, Jeremy, Jack)  
> Death Total For Fakehaus: 0


End file.
